Peorth (Continuum-32145896)
Peorth is the fourth goddess to take up residence at the temple. She appears as a result of a phone call from Keiichi. However, as a dedicated employee of an agency that rivals Belldandy's, you could imagine how shocked she was to find that her newest client already had three goddesses living with him! Convinced that the reason she was summoned by Keiichi was because Belldandy wasn't doing her job correctly, she then sets out to do anything to satisfy Keiichi's needs. Background About 17 years ago Peorth met Kimiko Tendo while when on an assignment. She didn't realize that Kimiko was a Template until that meeting…but…once they did meet, Peorth knew that it was destiny. Kimiko had been diagnosed with a terminal illness but had refused Chemotherapy as she was pregnant with Akane at the time so was seeking out the use of alternate medicines. So she went to a shrine and preyed for Akane’s life which was forwarded to Peorth’s office. She waited until Kimiko made a routine phone call from her dwelling place then took this as an invitation to have a little face-to-face visit. While Kimiko’s wish was approved their were complications in granting it. Since Akane’s birth had to be guaranteed Peorth extended Kimiko’s life a bit beyond the four months that she had left. Where originally she was going to die during childbirth and leave her daughter an orphan. Peorth took steps to see that a few more years were added to her time card. Since she had some vacation time stored up, she accomplished this by merging with her Template and giving Kimiko a portion of her own life essence…no more than a sliver. It helped her to recover full health, and she was perfectly fine and healthy and normal in every way, and it gave Peorth another chance to experience what life was like for a mortal. Peorth submerged her essence within Tendo Kimiko and lived her life through her eyes, doing nothing to interfere with her actions. She behaved exactly as destiny was supposed to be for her had she not developed cervical cancer, and she lived almost seven full years before passing away…which was when Peorth was ordered to return and erase all evidence of her tempering with the records. History While watching over Yggdrasil she received a call from the temple which she initially took to be from Kichi upon arriving however she discovered that it was actually Elder Lotion who summoned her wanting her to meet Nabiki. After calming her down and explaining the situation Peorth decided to get back in touch with her adopted family specifically Akane especially after she found out that she was cursed to turn into an Angel. Initially Peorth disguised herself as Silk in order to talk to Akane, from there she started interfering with her relationship with Ukyo. Repeatedly trying to manipulate the later into sleeping with Akane. She and Mon-Mon hit it off after she saved Peorth from Neferti. Though initially the Seven Luckily God Martial Artist tried to dissuade her from interfering with Akane’s life. She even eventually discovered that Mon-Mon was actually Benten in disguise. Abilities Peorth's powers are well matched when she is compared to Belldandy; in fact, she may prove herself to be stronger. She, like Belldandy, is a First Class, Second Category Goddess. She doesn't have a specific domain of time, like Belldandy's control of the present, but rather seems to control the eternal flow of time. Peorth's powers seem focused on plants; specifically, roses. Her angel, Gorgeous Rose, controls the element Earth, and is wrapped in thorned vines. Her transport medium is through cameras. When not on Earth, Peorth seems to be in charge of keeping an eye on Yggdrasil, the heavenly supercomputer that runs the universe. Category:(Continuum-32145896)